


Yes You Can

by altsunthinkable



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altsunthinkable/pseuds/altsunthinkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin gets fucked with something large... very, very large.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes You Can

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Theme #7: "Justin gets fucked with something large... very, very large" at **bj_action** on Insanejournal. Set sometime between the reunion and the Posse.
> 
> Disclaimer: Queer as Folk and its characters belong to Showtime and Cowlip. This was written for fun and no profit is being made from it.

When Brian walks into the loft and up the steps to his bedroom to find Justin naked on his bed, working a large purple butt plug into his ass, he grins.

“Hello.”

“Hi,” Justin says breathlessly, turning his head to look at him. He smiles. He has one hand braced on the top of the bed’s low headboard and he’s kneeling facing it. His knees are spread and his other hand is slowly _pushing_ the plug into his ass.

Damn, that’s fucking hot.

Brian slowly rids himself of his shirt and his jeans as he watches the show, letting them fall to the floor. Then he lies down on the bed, settling himself on his side across the foot of it for a better view. Justin pauses and looks back at him, his hand holding the base of the plug still, just keeping it in place.

“Go on,” Brian tells him. He wants to see this. He enjoys watching Justin push his limits and the plug he is attempting to take is larger than anything Brian’s seen him use before. He’s not surprised. He’s felt a restless sort of energy from Justin the last week or so, especially when they’ve fucked. He’s been more assertive, more insistent, pushing the envelope any way he can. He fucked Brian hard three nights ago. And two nights ago Brian had tied him down and spanked him until his ass glowed red. Brian felt himself grow harder just remembering it. He’s not sure where it’s coming from on Justin’s end, but he’s thoroughly enjoying it.

Justin moans as he starts to press the plug into himself again. He’s almost there, Brian can see, but the plug is widening steadily and Justin’s hole is already stretched wide around it. Justin keeps a stready pressure on the base though and slowly… oh _so_ slowly… the last inch of the plug disappears inside. He cries out sharply when the widest part slips through and his hole clenches tight around the narrowed section just before the base.

“Christ,” he hisses. Brian moves then, getting up on his knees and moving to Justin’s side. He runs his hands lightly down Justin’s back and feels Justin trembling. He’s gripping the headboard with both hands now and panting as he tries to adjust to the feel of something so large inside him. Brian moves his hands down to Justin’s ass and gently parts his cheeks. _’Christ’_ is right. Brian swallows hard and his cock starts to leak as he sees Justin’s hole expanding and contracting around the toy as he struggles with the conflicting urges to both hold it inside and push it back out.

“Feel good?” Brian asks, his voice deep with lust. He wants to fuck Justin. He wants to fuck Justin right fucking _now._

“Uh huh,” Justin grunts. He takes a deeper breath and lets it out slowly and Brian can sees his muscles starting to relax. “God, I’m so full.”

“You want to come like this?” Brian asks him, his hand wrapping around Justin’s dick and giving it a couple of soft tugs. He’s so hard he’s throbbing against Brian’s palm.

“I… I don’t know if I can,” Justin says, reaching back to still Brian’s hand. “It’s gonna hurt once I come. I know it.”

“You want me to take it out?”

“Please,” Justin breathes. He moves his knees a little further apart to make room for Brian between them and he groans loudly as the plug shifts inside him.

Once in position, Brian takes hold of the plug’s base and tugs gently but Justin’s hole clenches down, holding it tight.

“Easy… relax…”

Justin whimpers as Brian carefully works the plug back out of him and shudders when it finally slips free. Brian sets it aside and spreads Justin’s cheeks again to look at his stretched hole, slick and glistening with the copius amounts of lube Justin used to ease the plug’s entry. Brian slips a finger inside, then two, and three with no difficulty. He pulls his three fingers apart and feels the first hint of resistance. Justin groans and spreads his legs further, pushing his ass back on Brian’s hand.

“Careful,” Brain tells him, putting the palm of his other hand on one of Justin’s cheeks to keep him still. He continues to play with his three fingers inside Justin, moving them around and then in and out until Justin’s relaxed and open for him.

“That’s a new plug, isn’t it?” Brian asks.

Justin nods. “I just wanted… mmm… something really big… ohhh…” He shakes slightly as Brian rubs his fingers over his prostate but he doesn’t come.

“You love that, don’t you?” Brian murmurs. “You love the burn. You love the stretch. You love being so full you don’t know what to do about it.”

“Oh god… Brian…” Justin’s voice is rising, taking on that frantic note it gets just before he comes.

Brian pulls his fingers out.

“No!” Justin cries.

“Roll over,” Brian tells him firmly. Justin gives him an unhappy look but he does as he’s told. Brian smirks. “Don’t pout, Sunshine,” he says lightly. “Or I won’t give you your present.”

Justin’s eyes sparkle and his sudden smile lights up his face. “You got me something?”

“I did,” Brian confirms, reaching over and opening the drawer below his normal toy drawer. He pulls out a brand new black dildo, 12 inches long and 9 inches around. Nearly three inches thick. Justin’s eyes widen almost comically when he sees it. Brian picks up the plug in his other hand and compares their girths. The widest part of the plug is just a little smaller than the dildo. He smiles and looks at Justin. “You wanted something really big…”

“Holy fuck.”

“Do you want to try it?” Brian asks quietly.

Justin stares at the monster in Brian’s hand and bites his lip.

”It’s okay if you don’t,” Brian tells him, gently rubbing the inside of Justin’s thigh. He sets the dildo down and grabs the lube, stretching out on his stomach between Justin’s legs. He pours some onto his fingers and slides two back inside him. He just holds them there as he nuzzles the soft skin of Justin’s thighs. When Justin relaxes back into the pillows he works in the third, feeling Justin push down slightly against the pressure. He’d tightened up considerably in just the short amount of time he’d been empty. When if finally slips in, Justin groans and arches his back. He gives himself over to the sensations, riding the waves of pleasure and almost-pain as Brian stretches him, fills him.

The whole time Brian keeps his mouth moving, kissing Justin’s thighs, nuzzling into his pubes, lapping at his balls, mouthing gently along the length of his shaft. Just enough to add to Justin’s pleasure, but never enough to push him over.

“Okay,” Justin gasps when Brian is licking his perineum and fucking him gently with all three fingers.

Brian raises his head. “Okay?”

Justin takes a deep breath and lets it out shakily. “Yeah. I want to try it.”

“You’re sure?” Brian asks, removing his fingers.

Justin snorts, his impatience clear, but Brian is already reaching for the lube. He pours it right onto the dildo and strokes his hand up and down the shaft of the toy to make sure it’s completely coated. His fingers and thumb don’t quite touch when he wraps them around it.

“Okay, slow and steady,” Brian tells Justin as he moves back into position, keeping the lube close at hand. He has a feeling they’re going to need it. “And you tell me if it hurts or you need to stop.”

“I promise,” Justin says, before he lies back again. Brian guides Justin’s legs where he wants them and Justin wraps his hands around the backs of his own thighs, holding himself open. Waiting.

Brian places the thick head of the dildo at Justin’s hole and stares. He thinks there’s no way it could possibly fit, but he also knows it will. He sets it down and puts more lube on his fingers and pushes all three back into him at once. Justin moans and pulls his legs back a little further. Brian pulls his fingers apart as far as he can and Justin trembles but makes no sound. He pulls them out and puts the head of the dildo against his hole again and this time he presses it in.

Justin gasps and tenses, but relaxes again before Brian can even remind him to. He pushes a little more and the very tip of the dildo starts to slide inside. Justin cries out in shock at the size of it and Brian stops. He doesn’t pull it back. He just waits while Justin pants and shakes and struggles with his body and how much he wants this.

“More,” he finally grits out and Brian carefully pushes the toy forward, millimeter by millimeter. He’s so fucking hard watching this and he wants to jerk off but he won’t. He needs to keep all his attention on Justin.

“Stop,” Justin cries and Brian freezes. Justin’s head is tilted back on the pillows and he’s grimacing and making these the short little whimpering noises that Brian can’t tell if they’re pleasure or pain.

“Wanna stop?” he asks.

“No,” Justin barely manages to get the word out. “Just gimme a minute… unhhhh…”

“Tell me when you’re ready.”

A minute passes, maybe two. Brian watches the emotions play over Justin’s face. Pain, determination, frustration, then a settling calm. Justin takes a couple of deep breaths and finally nods. “I’m ready.”

When Brian pushes the dildo in, Justin bares down and then it’s in, sliding past the final resistance and Justin yells with the shock and pain of it. Brian gives him only a moment though while he adds more lube to the shaft before he pushes it in further and Justin grips his thighs tighter and shakes violently. Brian pulls the toy back an inch and then pushes in again and Justin cries out. As Brian fucks him steadily with the toy, pushing in deeper on every drive back in, Justin can’t hold still. He thrashes his head from side to side and Brian watches in awe, listening to the beautiful cries of pleasure the pour from him with ceaseing.

“Oh god! Oh god! I gotta… I gotta…” Justin cries.

“Come,” Brian tells him calmly. “You can come Justin. Come on…”

“I can’t, I can’t,” Justin sobs.

“Yes you can. Yes you can. I’m right here,” Brian assures him. He pushes the dildo in hard with his right hand and grabs Justin’s hand in his left. He laces his fingers through Justin’s and squeezes his hand. “Come Justin.”

And he does.


End file.
